The Untold Chapters of A New Life
by Corona09
Summary: These are some of the extended endings and scenes not mentioned in A New Life. A side of Bumble Bee and Sari you never seen, and much more. Warning: some chapters maybe a little erotic or too mature for young readers.
1. Untold Chapter: One Night

**Note from the Author:** As you recall; Bumble Bee visited Sari because he had a nightmare that she wasn't there and wanted to make sure. They started kissing passionately and fell on the bed. Here is the extended ending. Go to _A New Life_ where it all started.

The heat between them was rising, literally. Bumble Bee ceased kissing, because he had a strange feeling below the belt and he no idea what to do next. The confused yellow boy-bot backed away from Sari and looked down at the carpet feeling depressed. Sari raised herself up. "Bumble Bee? What's wrong?" Bumble Bee looked away, trying to hide his blushed face. "I…I never…this is…my first time." "I know mine too." "Well I've been an Auto-bot all my life, that's why I'm nervous." "How about if I start and you can follow along." "Sounds good, wait how do you know all this?" "Well I learned all that birds and bees stuff from my dad and tutor-bot, plus I've seen stuff like this in the movies. But only if you want to do it." Bumble Bee took a deep breath and answered, "I do."

Sari got on her feet and started to undress herself with her back turned. Bumble Bee did the same. The two took everything off except their underwear, because they felt a little shy. "You look good Sari." "Thanks, you too."

Bumble Bee felt a weird sensation when he touched Sari's bare skin; it was warm and inviting. She shivered a little, but in a good way. They pressed their bodies together. Sari pushed Bumble Bee on bed and pulled the covers over them. He ended up on top of her and to kiss her; he kissed her lips, then her face, her neck, and her chest where Sari's heart is. Bumble Bee began to unhook Sari's bra and tossed it on the floor. His hands fondled her breasts, feeling her nipples with his thumbs, and licked one of them. Sari whimpered.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she whispered in his ear, "I'm fine, keep going." That seductive tone made Bumble Bee feel a little more agressive. His hands explored her body, feeling her curves, thighs, then moved downward and took off Sari's panties. Bumble Bee touched Sari's hot shot with his fingers, teasing her. It drove her crazy.

He took off his own under and thrusts in and out slowly. She panted heavily, and let out a low, soft moan. But then Sari had a scary thought of her dad barging in and finding his daughter in bed with Bumble Bee. He would be furious and tell her not to see him again. She couldn't bear it. Sari held in her screams of pleasure, trying not to wake her dad. He stopped for a minute and was about to ask Sari if something was wrong. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and nibbled on his ear, begging him not to stop. Bumble Bee thrusts in one last time, making it last, and collapsed with exhaustion on Sari.

They looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Bumble Bee." "I love you too, Sari." They both kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later that night, Bumble Bee opened one eye and looked at the clock. It was 2:45 am. The Auto-bots will probably be wondering where he's been all night if he doesn't get back soon. And the last thing he needs is Optimus Prime lecturing him about not to go off alone at night. The groggy young lad got out of bed and put his clothes back on. Bumble Bee didn't want to leave, but he had to. He turned to Sari, and kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear softly, "I'll see you later."

Bumble Bee crept out of Sari's room and down the elevator to the lobby. As soon he got outside, he transformed into his car mode and drove back to the factory. The tired yellow bot snuck in without making a sound and slipped on the berth.

"What a night." He whispered and fell into stasis.


	2. Untold Chapter: The Big Day

**Note from the Author:** This is Sari's side of the story, it takes place on the night before the Big Day. See the original chapter from _A New Life_.

While Bumble Bee was having fun with his buds at his Bachelor Party, Sari, Arcee (in human form, wearing a pink dress and white sneakers, and her hair in twin buns), and Kiran (her cousin from India) were hanging out at a night club, and lucky for them it's Ladies Night, which means they get in for free.

Kiran looked a little bit like Sari; except a few years older, has long dark brown hair and eyes, and wears a pink baby t-shirt, blue jeans, and light tan colored strappy, low heel, open toe sandals. Sari and Kiran have known each other for several years; the two of them when Sari was five and Kiran was twelve. They would each other _everything_. The last time they saw each other, it was the year before the Auto-bots made the scene. But Kiran was surprised to Sari again, with a techno organic teenage body.

The three of them were sitting at a booth, sipping on milkshakes, when the DJ played another song; Cascada's _Evacuate the Dance Floor_. The music got the girls out of their seats and started to dance to the beat. Arcee was nervous because back on Cybertron they don't a lot of dancing even before the war began. She follows Sari and Kiran's foot work and the next thing Arcee knew, she was dancing like a pro! "Now you're getting it!" Sari said, giving Arcee the thumbs up. "Sari, I can't believe you're going to be married so soon! Aren't you nervous?" Kiran yelled while smiling. "I know but don't worry, if I can take down one of Meltdown's goons or lead a team of substitute auto-bots. I'm sure I can handle being a wife and a mom."

The song ended and the girls were exhausted. "I think we better get back to Uncle Isaac's place and get some rest." "Okay, let me get my bag and I'll meet you at the exit." Sari ran off to the counter where she dropped off her bag. As soon she got her things, Sari was about to take off. Then, some guy dressed up like a 1950's gang leader stood in her way. "Hey baby, what's shaking?" He said, pointing at her with a gun gesture. "Oh how original, did you made that one up?" She remarked sarcastically hoping it would get him to back off, but it didn't. "What do you say we somewhere private?" "I rather kiss a hammerhead shark." Sari gave him a nasty, 'leave me alone or else' smirk, held out a middle finger at his face and walked away, joining Arcee and Kiran. "Are you okay Sari?" Kiran asked and Arcee added, "Did he hurt you?" "No I'm fine. Let's head back, it's getting late. Big day you know." "Right." The two of them said, agreeing Sari.

They walked out the door and were about to make an exit stage left, but the guy that was hitting on Sari caught up to them and grabbed her hand. "No chick turns me down!" Kiran karate chopped his wrist, making him release Sari. "I would appreciate it if you stop bothering my cousin and not ruin our evening." Kiran said defending her cousin. "Oh yeah? And who are you two babes supposed to be, her bodyguards? Ha!" "You wish." Arcee said as she and Kiran were to put the smack-down on the creep. Sari pulled them back by their shoulders. "It's alright, I got this." She said and forward. "Do you want kids?" "Ha! Why would I? They would tie me down." "Good, so you don't mind if I do this?" Sari kicked him in the family jewels. "Ow!" He cringed in pain and curled up in a fetal position. "Don't mess with the _Bride to Be_. Come on girls, let's split." Sari, Arcee, and Kiran walked out of the ally leaving the jerk in pain.

They arrived at Sumdac Tower and headed upstairs to get dressed for bed. Sari found one of Kiran's thongs lying around on the floor. "Hey Arcee!" Sari said getting her attention. Arcee over her to see what Sari had to say and sees she was holding her cousin's underwear like a bow and arrow. "Does she where it or floss with it?" She said as Sari released it and it flew across the room and landed on Kiran's head. The next thing they knew, it turned into a pillow fight.

The pillow fight ended shortly and they al hit the hay. Sari tapped on Kiran's shoulder. "Hey Kiran, are you asleep yet?" She whispered, trying not to wake up Arcee. "I _was_. What's up?" "Remember at the club, you asked me if I was nervous about tomorrow?" "Yeah?" "To be honest, I am. I've been nervous for a week. I never been a mom, I wasn't raised by one, what if I mess up my kid's life?" "Sari, I've known you since we were kids. You never back down on a challenge. Plus, you were raised by your dad and the Auto-bots, especially the Auto-bot who is going to be your husband tomorrow. I know you'll be an awesome mom." "Thanks Kiran. You know, I bet any guy would be lucky to have someone like you as a girlfriend. Maybe you'll meet a nice man at the reception." "I hope so. I've been single far too long." "Okay, now you sound like someone who is having a mid-life crisis." They both laughed until they heard Sari's dad yelling outside the bedroom. "What's going on in there?" "Nothing." They both said in unison. "Alright, goodnight." Sari and Kiran looked at each other with surprised expressions, and then looked at Arcee who was still asleep. They giggled a bit and went back to sleep.


	3. Untold Chapter: The Reception

**Note from the Author:** Here's what really went down at the Reception.

While Bumble Bee and Sari were dancing, Jazz snuck away without being seen and stepped inside the indoor parking lot. He was about to transform into Auto-bot mode to make a call when he spotted Kiran leaning on a wall. She was wearing a pink and gold saree, holding a wine glass with half of champagne. He walked up to her and said, "Hey, you must be Sari's cousin; Kiran right? Groovy name." She giggled lightly. "Thanks. And you must be Jazz. Sari told me about you, but she didn't mention you're cute." Jazz laughed nervously. "So, what's pretty organic like you hanging out in an indoor parking lot?" "Oh, I have a bit of a headache and needed someplace quiet." "Mind a little company?" "No, not at all." He leaned beside her.

They listened to the music playing outside. "So, what do you do in your spare time?" "Not much, my life is so dull. I mostly work at my Mother's shop back in India. To be frank, I wish I could be a spontaneous risk taker like my cousin Sari. But everytime I try to, I chicken out." Jazz raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong with being Kiran?" "Nothing, I'm just saying I would like to shake things up in my life." "Well, if you really want to change your life, don't wait for it to happen. You should, as the organics say, carpe diem (seize the day)." "Thanks you're very wise." "No prob pretty young thing." "You know, it's quite a coincidence, you're named after my favorite type of music." "Really?"

Jazz was a few inches taller than Kiran, so he leaned in to kiss her. He loved the sweet and spicy taste of her lips; Jazz couldn't help himself but slightly stick his glossa in her mouth. Kiran didn't mind, this was the first time she kissed a guy. She wrapped her hands around his butt. _Firm and tight, nice._ Kiran thought. Jazz parted his lips from hers and moved to her neck, leaving kisses and a couple of hickies. Kiran giggled because she was ticklish, and moan when he nibbled on her ear. Jazz held her up against the wall and Kiran wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed each other again, only this time they French kissed. Jazz and Kiran felt a little friction between them, but they didn't care. The two of them got lost in ecstasy, they didn't hear Bumble Bee and Sari stepping in. "Jazz?! Kiran?!" The newly wed couple said in unison with surprised looks on their faces. They felt exposed. "Wow, you two are the perfect couple." Jazz said. Bumble Bee and Sari were too stunned to say anything else and stepped back until they were out of sight. "You think they saw anything?" "Shut up and kiss me." Kiran said and planted one on Jazz.


	4. Untold Chapter: Alone Time

**Note from the Author:** In Alone Time I bet you thought Bumble Bee and Sari did _**it**_ underneath the tree. They did but it got chilly so the married couple the tent under the tree.

"Tell me again why I let you do this." Bumble Bee asked his frisky wife, lying on the floor of the tent shirtless. His nipples were getting stiff. "We flipped a coin, I picked heads, and I won. And besides you did it last time," Sari said crawled on top of him like a cougar, wearing nothing but her birthday suit. "Now it's _my_ turn." "Oh boy." He gulped. "What are you going to do to me?" "_You'll see_." She said in a deep foxy tone, with a sly smile.

She begin by leaving a trail of kisses; from his lips all the way to his navel, slowly, and pinched one of his nipples. It made Bumble Bee jerk his up his hips up and let out a painful whimper. Sari puffed hot air on Bumble Bee's lower pelvis, making him feel aroused. He let out a small moan. _She's good._ He thought, amazed by her seductive attitude. Sari unbuttoned his shorts and them off slowly along with his underwear. Bumble Bee's exposed _port_ erected and blushed with embarrassment. He couldn't believe that one puff of hot air would turn him on so easily, probably because it came from the mouth of his voluptuous, sexy wife. Sari teased him by kissing it including the tip. Bumble Bee's hands gripped on the fabric of the tent and breathed heavily. It was getting warm, really warm.

He looked away because knows what comes next; Sari would the whole thing in her mouth and go in and out, sucking the tip, causing him to squirt juices out, but instead she squeezed the _port_ with her hand, making it hard as a rock. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" "What? Did you think I was going it in my mouth? That's gross." Sari was definitely not like the other girls who would do that sort of thing. And that is one of the top one thousand things he loves about her.

She stood up on her knees and inserted Bumble Bee's _port_ inside her. Sari thrusts up and down, her body glistens with sweat like diamonds. He lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing Sari's neck and each nipple of her breasts, and then to her lips. Bumble Bee played with them with his thumbs and his hands moved to her thighs rubbing them, sensually, and tenderly. He whispers in her ear, "I am so glad you're my wife." She smiled sweetly, kissing his shoulder. Bumble Bee's juices exploded inside Sari after one last thrust. While their cries of ecstasy echoed through the night, the blossoms on the tree where they kissed earlier bloom beautiful pearly white petals.

Morning finally came; the petals gently fell from the stems and on the roof of the tent. Bumble Bee and Sari were in sleeping in a blanket until they both woke up to the sound of birds singing, and looked at each other longingly. He cupped her face with one hand and stroked it. "It's amazing how something so exquisitely beautiful can come out of nothing." Sari smiled and said, "Since when did you became a poet?" "Since the day I fell in love with you." They French kissed for a while before they put their clothes back on and return home.

They drove back to Sumdac Tower to see Isaac and their daughter were waiting for them. Sari stepped out of the car. Cami ran up and gave her a hug and cheerfully said, "Mommy! Daddy! You're home!" Bumble Bee dumped the stuff on the ground. "I'll be right back Sari, I need to see my friends." "No problem Bumble Bee. I'll be waiting." Bumble Bee drove off to the Auto-bot's home base. He could hear his daughter saying, "Bye Daddy!"

He arrived at home base and sees Bulkhead sculpting something out of wet clay. "Hey Bulky." "Did you and Sari have _fun_ from your camping trip?" Bulkhead said as he winked. "Actually I wanted to give this camping thing a second chance and Sari and I had a good time. That's _all_!" "Alright little buddy, whatever you say." Bumble Bee was about to pick a video game when Bulkhead said, "Hey Bumble Bee? Did you _rock the casbah_ last night?" Bulkhead started laughing out loud which irritated Bumble Bee and he activated his stingers and pointed them at his big buddy. "How about I rock your head off?!" The angry yellow-bot said, and when Bulkhead dashed off, Bumble Bee chased him all over the factory.


End file.
